


The monster

by Topoftheslide



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: Surprisingly enough, Tony did not hate Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> with the help of the fab narukyuu.

Surprisingly enough, Tony did not hate Halloween.  
It was the only holiday he didn’t have bad memories of.  
Actually, one of his earliest childhood memories was walking side by side with Jarvis, his own little hand stretching high to hold his tall friend’s hand.  
Jarvis knocked on the apartment door and Ana opened, gasping dramatically and saying in her thick accent:  
“Oh mein Gott, Edwin! You brought me a monster!”  
Tony remembered how excited he was, leaping from one leg to the other, delighted with the costume and the game. And also the bit of fear. He didn’t want to really scare Ana. He loved her.  
And then looking up for Jarvis’s approval. His little hand squeezed encouragingly, and then the mask is off with a joyous roar:  
“It’s really really not a monster at all, Ana! It’s me, Tony!”  
And right away the big hug and he is all surrounded and overflowing with love.  
“My good, clever, beloved boy, Tony. good clever beloved boy.”

Yeh. Surprisingly enough, Tony did not hate halloween.


End file.
